Casi humanos
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Estar juntos era lo único que tenía sentido, aunque ya no sintieran nada, aunque el sentimiento de humanidad se hubiera perdido hacía tiempo. Androide 17 y Androide 18


**Casi humanos**

"Estar juntos era lo único que tenía sentido, aunque ya no sintieran nada, aunque el sentimiento de humanidad se hubiera perdido hacía tiempo. Androide 17 y Androide 18"

 **Aclaración y advertencia:** Esta ubicado en el tiempo de Mirai Trunks... y contiene incesto... y es rating M, así que están advertidos y el que avisa no es traidor ;) nos leemos abajo.

Sólo veía humo. A donde quiera que mirara sólo humo. El aire estaba cargado de una peste indescriptible. Ya no había gritos, y el único sonido que alcanzaba a distinguir era el chispar del fuego.

Ya no levantaba la vista al cielo, el color azul se ocultaba bajo inmensas e interminables nubes ¿Provocadas por el humo, o eran el inicio de una tormenta? No lo sabía, y no le importaba, eran esa clase de cosas sin importancia que hacía tiempo habían dejado de ocupar un lugar en su mente.

Y sin embargo estaba aburrido.

Habían destruido al doctor Maki muchos años atrás, y sin embargo le parecía que no necesitaba estar vivo para seguir ordenándoles qué hacer. Sólo destruir y asesinar; todo lo que se moviera, todo lo que respirara.

-Esto es aburrido.

La estridente voz de su hermana a su izquierda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cierto, eran dos gotas de agua en medio del infierno en el que habían convertido la Tierra con sus propias manos, era natural que pensaran igual, que se aburrieran al mismo tiempo.

-Ni ese individuo es divertido.

Algo se removió en su interior al escucharla mencionar al saiyajin, tal vez ya antes habría tenido una sensación igual… pero en esta ocasión hacia mucho que no sentía nada.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía a su hermana aprisionada entre su cuerpo y una pared que no era ni la mitad de grande que solía ser, y sus manos en su garganta.

¿Qué sentía 18? No podía saberlo, en sus ojos no había expresión alguna, fríos como el hielo, azules como los propios ¿No temía por su vida? ¿No le irritaba, aunque fuera un poco, el hecho de que él quisiera acabar con su existencia?

Presionó más el blanco cuello, esperando ver alguna respuesta. No la hubo. No trataba de zafarse, ni siquiera colocaba sus manos entre las suyas para detenerlo. ¿Ella sentía lo que él? ¿Se daba cuenta de que estaban encerrados y condenados a un planeta que ardía por su causa? ¿Acaso le perturbaba un poco el darse cuenta de que no le importaba, que nada le provocaba, absolutamente nada, al igual que a él?

Pudo sentir su cuello tronar bajo sus dedos, pero no de forma escalofriante como había pasado con algunos seres humanos, no, tronó de una forma deliciosa, tan placentera que casi sintió deseos de cerrar sus ojos, pero no lo hizo, no, porque no quería perderse ni un momento de los ojos azules de su hermana abrirse como platos mientras su boca era atacada sin piedad por él.

¿Lo detendría? Soltó su cuello y presionó sus muñecas con sus manos sin ninguna delicadeza, no hubo resistencia. Colocó su rodilla entre las piernas blancas tan fuerte que escuchó el ruido de la pared al quebrarse, pero la misma no cedió, y él tampoco.

Extendió sus brazos, llevando los de su hermana consigo y los clavo en la pared, enterrándola levemente, no es como si ninguno de los dos no tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para liberarse, si es que eso era lo que querían.

Su beso cedió en intensidad, pero no dejó de besarla, tampoco cerró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando sintió los labios de ella moverse contra los propios, tampoco cuando la vio entrecerrar los ojos, al igual que él, pero sin cerrarlos, no… aquello era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Estrelló su pecho contra el femenino, y aunque no le hiciera falta el aire para vivir desde hacía tiempo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de soltarlo fuertemente por la nariz, en un resoplido que sintió, provocó la risa en su hermana.

Llevó sus manos a las mejillas pálidas de la rubia, tratando de acallar su risa, pero cuando llegaron ahí se olvidó por completo cuál era su misión inicial y después de acariciarlas se dirigieron a su cabello, enterrándose ahí, obligándola a acercarse más a él.

Sintió las manos femeninas acariciar su pecho, rozar con sus dedos sus músculos, el aire cálido saliendo de manera irregular de las fosas nasales de su hermana. Y echando un último vistazo a los ojos azules de su hermana, viendo su propio reflejo en ellos, los cerró.

Y fue el fin e inicio de todo.

Apretó su pelvis contra la de su hermana, escuchándola jadear contra sus labios. Lo hizo de nuevo y en esta ocasión las piernas blancas se enredaron en su cadera. Su mano derecha soltó las rubias hebras y se instaló con confianza y comodidad en el redondo trasero femenino, el cual apretó con fuerza al sentir un par de manos acariciar su negro cabello. La estrelló más fuerte contra la pared a su espalda, y la respuesta de ella fue mover la cadera contra la de él.

No estaban pensando, por lo menos él sabía que no lo estaba haciendo en lo más mínimo. Sólo se dedicaba a sentir; como sus dedos parecían quemarle mientras destrozaba la ropa de la mujer, como todo su cuerpo hormigueaba al sentir el contacto de piel contra piel, y el aire arrojado a su rostro mientras entraba sin contemplación en el interior caliente de su hermana.

Abrió los ojos para verla, pero ya no pudo volver a cerrarlos, al igual que ella. Sus cuerpos, moviéndose al unísono, el sudor provocando que el fuego a la lejanía resplandeciera con más fuerza y belleza sobre sus pechos. Algunas hebras de su rubio cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y algunas otras pegadas a sus propias mejillas. Y sus ojos, sus ojos ardían con algo que no podía explicar, pero que estaba ahí, y le quemaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, para él fue un momento eterno y glorioso, el mundo en llamas dejó de existir, todo desapareció a su alrededor y sólo eran sensaciones vibrando por cada parte de su ser. Y podía sentirla, ella estaba igual que él, entregada al éxtasis, lo sabía por el temblor en su cuerpo y en su interior, donde él mismo estaba, negándose a abandonarla.

Pero después del éxtasis todo se fue. Todo se alejó, incluyéndose ellos mismos. Cerró los ojos y la ayudó a pararse sobre el piso nuevamente, no como si ella necesitara su ayuda, pero lo dejó hacer.

-Vámonos.

Él la miró a los ojos, y pudo ver, con cierta gracia, que había algo en ellos que parecía perturbado, pero de ahí en fuera nada parecía demostrar nada, ni siquiera el estar desnuda sin pudor delante de él, tampoco el hecho de que su semilla comenzaba a correr por sus piernas, ni el que su voz hubiera salido extrañamente ronca y no estridente como solía ser.

-Si

Un leve intercambio en el que lentamente los ojos azules de su hermana volvieron a ser los mismos, y suponía que a él le había pasado igual. Volaron, sin importar su desnudez, por el cielo rojizo por el atardecer ¿O por el fuego? No importaba, pero lentamente algo dentro de él se fue extinguiendo, dejando la apatía que sentía siempre… dejando de lado el sentimiento de satisfacción, pero sobretodo de culpa, que por un momento, lo hizo sentir casi humano.

Fin

Tenía muchas ganas de leer algo así de estos dos, pero no me encontre ninguno del estilo en español (o quizas sí lo hay y no busqué bien xD) así que me di a la tarea de satisfacer mis sucios deseos yo misma xDu

Si ya leíste hasta aquí puedes dejar tus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias en el buzón de los review :)


End file.
